


The Invisible Man

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: “I think they (Gamora and Peter) did more than kiss, and I think Drax was watching.... It’s a very small ship!”(This is from an interview with Markus and McFeely, the writers of Infinity War, and it's where I got the idea for this story.)





	The Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> Drax does not get physically excited when he watches Gamora and Peter go at it. It's a mixture of curiosity and living vicariously through them, like he's admiring their passion for each other.

 

 

When Rocket suddenly gave up his new room on the Benatar to Drax, he thought there was a misunderstanding. That happened a lot, between Drax and the other Guardians.

“Your new room is substantially larger than mine,” he pointed out, slowly, so Rocket would understand him. “You celebrated for days after you won it in our game of Kralar. Why would you relinquish your quarters to me now?”

“I know, it’s the second best room on this tin can,” Rocket said, pulling down his ears. Drax had long since deciphered that as frustration (not, as he had originally assumed, Rocket’s method of relieving himself from an itch.) “But you gotta switch with me, dude. Now that the two lovebirds are together an’ all over each other, they ain’t gonna keep it down.”

Drax frowned. “Keep what down?”

Rocket groaned. “Just take the room, ya big lug! I moved everything out for ya to get all nice and cozy.”

Then he turned around and ran off before Drax could argue.

Drax shrugged.

“Rocket told me that you and Gamora won’t ‘keep it down,’” he informed Quill when they were cleaning the dishes after dinner that evening. “I would like to know to which ‘it’ he is referring.”

“Oh.” Quill stared at him for a second in his usual dumbfounded expression. “You mean.... Oh!” He furrowed his brow as the skin on his face turned red. “Yeah, uh, y’know, Rocket doesn’t really know what he’s talkin’ about. Talkin’ out of his tail like he always does. You don’t need to worry about anything, Drax.”

“But I must know if you and Gamora need help with your furniture maintenance,” Drax insisted. “I can make sure it all stays secure.”

“He means that we won’t be quiet in our room,” Peter said quickly. “Which we will.”

“Oh.” Drax nodded, a little disappointed. He had been looking forward to communicating with Quill and Gamora through the walls, as was custom in his family.

That night, Drax heard Gamora and Peter engage in sexual intercourse through the wall.

He was a bit startled the first night, after awakening to the sound of them fornicating, but once he knew that’s what was occurring, and Gamora wasn’t crying out because she was hurt, Drax relaxed. He wanted to offer his congratulations to the happy couple, but then he remembered that Peter said he and Gamora didn’t need any help to ‘keep it down.’

After four consecutive nights on the Benatar, listening to their trysts, it was clear to Drax that Gamora and Quill’s sexual appetites were higher than he thought. He grew used to the faint, familiar thumping of their bunk rocking up against the wall between their bed and his.

Gamora was louder than Peter usually, which was surprising to Drax, but he heard Quill groan very loudly a few times, likely signaling his orgasms.

“So,” Rocket said smugly when the Guardians landed on Xandar to stock up on supplies and meet with Kraglin, “How’s it goin’ not getting’ any sleep for a week?”

“I sleep very well, thank you Rocket,” Drax said.

“That’s great, Drax!” Mantis told him with a grin before deboarding the ship.

“What.... Seriously?” Rocket asked, looking at Drax with confusion.

It was true. Drax slept very well. He found the headboard banging soothing.

Rocket rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Always knew you were a freak.”

“I’m not a freak,” Drax said. “I’m a Guardian.”

 

The Guardians left the Benatar with the Nova Corps, since Quill was worried their new ship might get blown apart during their next mission. They were taking the Quadrant near the Sovereign, and Quill didn’t want to ‘take any chances.’

Drax looked forward to killing more Sovereign spaceships, but their mission turned out to be a boring security job that had nothing to do with the Sovereign. They were merely supposed to protect a mining ship that was exporting minerals from Xandar to another planet.

It was a slow trip, and would take an entire day to complete the mission. The Guardians watched the large mining craft for several hours, until Groot yawned loudly and Drax realized that nearly everyone except for him had fallen asleep.

“I’m gonna put Groot to bed,” Rocket said, picking up the smaller Groot and heading to one of the bedrooms.

“I will get started on dinner!” Mantis offered, asking Drax if he wanted to join her.

He was about to, but Kraglin asked if Drax could check the boiler room for a spanner. “Rocket left it in there, and won’t tell me where it is,” Kraglin admitted.

Drax, having remembered Kraglin’s deadly and accurate aim with the arrow he was bequeathed by Yondu, did not argue with him.

The boiler room was large, much larger than he thought. He searched everywhere for the spanner, but couldn’t find it in the open areas.

He ended up crawling under a pipe that was bigger than he was, and stood up, surrounded by pipes and mechanical hardware that he had no interest in.

Then, Drax realized he wasn’t even sure what a spanner looked like.

A loud clang resounded through the room, not part of the inner workings of the machinery.

Drax looked over at the far end of the room toward the entrance, seeing that two figures had entered the boiler room too, and that the entrance door, since it was a manual one, had slammed open and then shut behind them.

It was quite a cavernous area, and the steam from the pipes made it slightly difficult to see. But the moment Drax heard the figures’ voices, and when he focused on the figures across the large area, he knew who was in there with him.

“Peter, this is the boiler room.”

“Oh. Yeah, Drax might still be in here.”

“No,  he must have found the spanner by now. It’s been twenty minutes.”

Drax frowned. Surely he hadn’t been searching for that long.

Drax waved at them, but they seemed too preoccupied to pay him any attention, what with Quill holding up Gamora as she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked her over to the far wall, and settled her down on the edge of a large, metal box.

“Wanna try finding another bedroom?” Quill asked.

“No, Groot might get tired of ours. Here, we have total privacy....”

Drax watched them embrace as Gamora sat on the box, their lips fused in a long kiss.

Drax considered calling out to them, but at that point, Quill began to undress Gamora.

Drax considered leaving. He knew he should leave them to their privacy.

He stayed rooted to the spot as Quill unstrapped Gamora’s boots and they hit the grated floor, one after the other. Then her pants fell down.

Drax watched, curiously, as Quill slid down her undergarments and stuffed them into the back of his pants pocket. He didn’t quite fit them in all the way, so they hung halfway out, but Quill wasn’t paying attention.

He picked up Gamora again and, as they kissed, he moved her over to the far wall, pressing her back against it as she curled her bare legs around his hips.

Drax couldn’t hear them above the din and whirring machinery. He began to sweat profusely.

He didn’t move.

If he stayed still, they wouldn’t see him.

Quill’s back remained facing him as Gamora lifted herself up a bit higher. Quill pressed his face into her chest as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pressing against each other.

Then, Quill, shaking slightly as he moved his legs apart, maneuvered his pants.

A moment later, Drax could her Gamora crying out as she moved down.

Even though she was all the way across the room, even through the steam, she looked the happiest Drax had ever seen her.

For a short, singular moment, the euphoria upon her features, partly hidden by her mane of hair, reminded Drax of his dear Hovat.

He blinked, then turned away.

He saw a metal object lying on the floor.

He picked it up, and left out the smaller side entrance, quietly opening the door, as Gamora’s cries grew louder and louder.

She was calling out Quill’s name as Drax slipped out and made sure the door didn’t slam shut behind him.

 

The Guardians completed their mission without any issue. Even Gamora could not hide her bored expression when she and Drax were on the night shift together. Since Kraglin and Mantis were also there, Drax did not mention what he had seen in the boiler room. He paid attention to Kraglin’s arrow the whole time, despite Kraglin’s assurance that he would not ‘test it out’ anymore while Drax was around. 

In the end, the Guardians were ‘showered’ in units, according to Rocket. Drax didn’t think that were possible, since units had been transferred digitally for decades, but he was glad for the mission to be over so they could go back to Xandar.

On the way back, Drax decided it would be a good idea for him to take a shower himself. He felt filthy from searching around the boiler room, and now that the mission was complete, Drax could use his free time to cleanse himself.

He used the communal shower, that had several singular stalls in a row. He let the warm water wash over him, and sighed, letting all of the tension out.

Someone came into the shower not a minute after he shut off the water and was toweling himself dry. Still in the stall, he peered over the top of the stall, since the doors were opaque.

Gamora had entered the shower and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, humming to herself.

The door opened and Quill joined her at the sink, approaching her from behind.

“Well, Groot’s finally in bed. In our bed, but I swear, that’s the last time he’s allowed to use our bathroom,” Quill said, embracing her as he swayed back and forth, like he was listening to one of his songs.

“I hope you went easy on him. He’s still a child, after all,” Gamora said.

“’Course I did! He’s just gonna have to clean our sink with a toothbrush before he can board the Benatar.”

“Peter....”

“Kidding, I’m kidding.”

Drax watched them curiously. Gone were the days Gamora would have whirled around and gripped Quill by the throat, or when she would sigh and wondered what he wanted. Now, she sighed as Quill pressed up behind her, admiring her hair and leaning in to smell it.

“Here?” she said, but she didn’t sound angry or upset.

Quill kept pressing his face against her hair. “Need to touch you again, baby. Been way too long since last time.”

“It’s only been 12 hours,” she chided him, but moaned happily when he brushed her hair aside and started planting soft kisses on her neck. His hands were on her arms, and his pelvis pressed up against her backside.

She groaned and shifted to unzip her pants, but Peter put his hand over hers. “Here, let me.”

He unzipped her pants and slid his hand into the front of them, while gyrating his hips against hers from behind. She rested her hands on the sink as he pushed against her, and she cried out when his hand began moving faster against her.  

Luckily, neither of them used the shower. They stayed at the sink the whole time, and neither Gamora nor Quill noticed Drax watching them from his shower stall.

 

It’s not often the Guardians spend time in the wilderness, but Peter wanted them all to spend some time in ‘the great outdoors.’ They were between missions, one week after guarding the mining vessel, and Quill wanted to give them all some time of respite.

Drax learned that the Terran method of relaxation in the wilderness was to spear puffy candy (“These ain’t quite marshmallows, but they’ll do,” Peter said,) and hold it over the fire until it became burnt and sticky, while Peter encouraged each of the Guardians to tell a ‘spooky’ story.

Drax insisted on going first. He knew his story would be the best. Everyone stared at him when he finished as he grinned proudly, and Rocket said, “okay, time for bed.”

Drax awoke in his tent in the middle of the night, and got up to relieve himself.

He found Gamora sitting on a rock in a clearing.

Quill was kneeling down in front of her, holding up one of her legs as her other was draped over his shoulder.

He was licking her nether regions while she moaned in ecstasy, her hand fisted in his hair. She cried up to the night sky in rapturous passion, and then she pulled up Peter to kiss him.

“See? Feels good to be able to be as loud as we want here huh?”

“Someone could see us,” she says in a low voice.

“Don’t worry,” Quill whispered back between kisses. “No one’s watching.”

Drax slowly left the edge of the clearing, and went the opposite direction to find another spot for a different kind of relief.

 

Drax understood their passion. He knew why they couldn’t “keep their hands off each other” as Rocket said with a disgusted face.  

It was new love, young love, and Drax remembered, with a pang of regret, what that had felt like for him.

Fortunately, Gamora and Quill didn’t let their love distract them from their missions.

At least, one of them didn’t.

Drax woke up one night and realized it was because he had gotten so used to falling asleep next to their coupling, the silence next to him was startling.

He ventured toward the main area on the Benatar where he could get some water, then froze when he saw Gamora sitting next to Peter at the large table in the center, which functioned as a dining table, mission planning table, meeting table, and ‘Intervention’ table (usually reserved for reminding Rocket he needed to stop building bombs on the ship. Those ended in shouting matches more often than not.)

Gamora was threading a needled through a wound in Quill’s shoulder as he sat next to her, having discarded his shirt for convenience’s sake. His shoulder had been torn open while he  saved Gamora during their previous mission. Drax had not seen it, since he was too preoccupied basking in the blood of his enemies, but Mantis told him about it.

Quill hissed and closed his eyes as Gamora tightened the thread, closing the wound and biting off the end of the thread, then sealing it in place.

“Thanks, babe,” Quill said.

“You wouldn’t need to thank me if you didn’t....” Gamora started to say, but stopped herself. She cleaned Quill’s wound with liquid from a small bottle and Quill gasped from the pain. “And for the third time, we could heal this a lot faster if we just went to the Nova Corps’ medical facility.”

“It’s too far.”

“It’s not, and you know that.”

“I told you,” Quill whispered. “I don’t like hospitals.”

Drax remembered Quill’s insistence on healing on his own when he woke up on the ship, bleeding profusely. He was adamant on not going to see a doctor. Drax had assumed Quill was refraining from going to the Nova Corps, or to any nearby hospital, out of some misguided sense of pride. Clearly, there was another reason Drax didn’t know, and none of the others except for Gamora knew, either.

Drax would not find out then, because Gamora said, “Well, you wouldn’t need to go to a hospital if you weren’t so careless.”

“I was too busy lookin’ at you,” Quill said, and Gamora rolled her eyes, swatting his arm she had just stitched up.

“Ow, oh god, not the arm!” Quill groaned. Drax had come to know him long enough to see that he was playing a practical joke. It was funny. Drax wanted to laugh, but he knew that if he did, they would stop talking. Drax was staying so still he was invisible to them, and if he was invisible to them, they might explain why Quill didn’t like hospitals.

“Don’t do that to me again,” Gamora said quietly as she put her hand on Peter’s injured arm, rubbing it. She did not elaborate upon that order, but Drax knew she was talking about Quill jumping in front of her, so one of the gigantic half beast, half insect they were fighting, bit into his shoulder instead of her neck.

“I wish I could say I won’t, but.... No, wait. I don’t wish I could say that,” Quill said.

“You know what I mean. I can’t lose you, Peter. I just can’t.” Gamora’s voice sounded lower, thicker.

“I know. Likewise.” Quill raised his other hand to her face and wiped at her cheek. “How can I make this up to you?”

“Just.... Be careful,” she said, so quietly Drax almost could not hear her.

“Yes ma’am.”

Gamora leaned over to kiss Quill, and they sat next to each other, kissing softly for a long moment.

Then Gamora got up off her seat and swung her legs over Quill’s lap, resting on it as she kept kissing him.

“Woah!” Quill said, his words muffled as she kissed him fiercely, pressing herself against him. “Here? You.... You sure?”

She kissed him with even more passion, and Quill let out a long sigh of relief. Eventually, he ended up lying back on the table, with Gamora on top of him.

“Your shoulder....” She said, between ragged breaths.

“It’s fine. You’ve completely cured it,” Peter told her. “No, I’m serious, it’s so much better now. Please.”

Drax watched from the shadows as they undressed each other rapidly and made love on top of the table. It was slower and more gentle than Drax had ever heard or seen them together, and the atmosphere felt different, somehow.

“I love you,” Quill said to Gamora as she began to quicken her movements on top of him. She cried out and then leaned over, covering Quill’s pale, naked form with her own.

“It’s ok, baby,” Quill said as he held her, kissing her hair. “You don’t gotta say it ‘cause I did.”

“But I do,” Gamora gasped, kissing him as they rocked together on the table. “I love you more than anything.”

Drax blinked, and he realized he had shed a tear. His vision was blurred, and he was thinking of the first time he and Hovat had expressed their mutual feelings for each other.

Drax turned away, and silently went back to his room.

 

Drax moved his bunk to the other side of his room. He did not hear as much of Gamora and Quill’s sexual activities during the night, and he made certain to clean the common area’s table before mealtimes 

Five days went by without incident, and Drax assumed that he would not run the risk of seeing them during their most intimate moments any more.

Then, he went to the Benatar’s cockpit one night to ask Gamora if he could borrow her whetting stone, so he could sharpen his blades. She was on night watch, and Drax had lost his stone, or Groot had stolen it and got better at lying.

Drax opened the door to the cockpit, and was greeted with the sight of Quill sitting in Gamora’s chair on the lower deck, as she sat on top of him and they were both completely nude, engaging in their new favorite pastime.

Gamora threw her head back as she moved on top of Peter, increasing her pace.... But then she opened her eyes, and yelled, “Drax!”

“Uh.... Not exactly what I was hopin’ to hear, babe.... AHH! What the fuck, dude?”

Drax looked around on Quill’s console to see if Gamora had left any of her items on it. Couples tended to do that, but after a fruitless search, Drax looked back at Gamora and Quill.

“Do you have a stone I can use to sharpen my blades?” He asked Gamora. “I think Groot stole mine.”

Gamora lowered her faced, pressing it against Quill’s shoulder, hiding herself from Drax’s view so he could only see her hair. “This isn’t happening,” she said, her words almost unintelligible. “This is worse than the time I was forced to hunt down and behead a Chitauri defector.”

Peter said, “Okay, lots of ice cream and cuddles later,” before kissing the top of her head. He reached down, picked up his long coat from the floor, and draped it over her back before turning around in his seat and frowning up at Drax. “What the hell, man? Couldn’t you knock first?”

“I thought Gamora was on night watch alone,” he said, shrugging.

“How long were you watchin’ us, anyway… Were you… Oh god, were you looking at _her_?” It was the first time Quill had ever sounded aggressive toward Drax.

“No,” he said calmly, wanting to assure Quill he need not fear any competition. “She is not my type. She looks far too malnourished to excite me.”

“You’re on razor thin ice now,” Quill calls out, his tone a low warning.

Drax looked down at his feet. “No, I’m not.”

Gamora sighed, kissing the side of Peter’s head as she rubbed his shoulder, whispering something to him. He visibly calmed and Gamora finally looked up at Drax.

“I’ll talk to Groot, and I’ll let you borrow one of my sharpening tools. But Peter’s right. You could have just left when you saw us like this instead of.... Standing there, watching us.”

“Then why do you fornicate out in the open all the time?” Drax asked.

“All the… Drax, how long have you been watching us?” Gamora asked, her eyes wide.

“Two weeks.”

“Oh, shit.” Peter said, thumping the back of his head against the chair.  “Okay. I think I get it, Drax. You miss your wife, which has gotta be painful. So you needed an outlet, and the closest thing was us.”

Drax didn’t say anything.

“Please, please let the answer to this next question be ‘No,’” Peter said. “Drax, did you ever.... Y’know, touch yourself when you watched us?”

“No!” Drax said, disgust twisting in his gut.

“Ok, good,” Peter said. “’Cause if you did touch yourself while watching us, that would’ve made it weird.”

Quill stopped talking, and the three of them didn’t say a word for an entire minute, looking everywhere else but at each other, even though Gamora was still sitting on Quill’s lap.

“Yeah, this is still pretty weird,” Quill said.

“Very weird,” Gamora agreed, resting her head back on his shoulder so she couldn’t look up at Drax.

Quill breathed out a long breath, then said, “Let’s make a deal. Gamora and I will be a lot more careful in the future. That way, you won’t be able to walk in on us when we’re having the best damn sex of our....”

“When we’re together like this,” Gamora interrupted, then looked at Peter, whispering something to him that Drax could not hear.

“Yup!” Peter said, sounding happier much faster than Drax expected. “That’s right. We cool? I mean, does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Drax said, nodding. Then he turned to leave, heading back to his bunk. He would wait until the next morning to speak with Groot.

Drax understood why Gamora and Quill did not want him watching them fornicate. He would refrain from watching them engage in sexual activities.

However, they did not forbid him from watching them kiss.


End file.
